


Colours of the Rainbow

by unavoidablekoishi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-09 22:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12285258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unavoidablekoishi/pseuds/unavoidablekoishi
Summary: During their daily school life, a student has an odd interaction with one of the Monokumarz.[Spoiler Free]





	1. Red

“Naa...nana….na~”

 

Himiko attempts a whistle as she wanders around the grounds of the academy. It’s sunny, but there is no breeze, like always. Himiko usually finds silence peaceful and enjoyable, but the silence here brings nothing but dread.

 

However, on a day like today, with no threat of a motive and everybody enjoying themselves, it’s...nice.

 

“Hah!!”

 

...

 

Whatever tune was escaping Himiko’s lips has now died.

 

Now, Himiko’s emotional range is fairly short, so events that are usually considered surprising go over her head entirely, but the sight of one of the Monokumarz in the middle of the path, all by his lonesome, strikes even her as fairly odd.

 

“...naa…?”

 

Monotarou, self-proclaimed leader of the Monokumarz, stands in the middle of the path in a fierce stance. He draws back for a moment, in a manner Himiko almost thinks is graceful, until he lurches forwards and unceremoniously hurls a black shuriken towards a tree. It doesn’t even miss the tree, kudos to him, but it does lamely bounce off and land somewhere in the grass.

 

Monotarou huffs in frustration, but also looks rather deflated.

 

“...what are you doing?”

 

Himiko can’t help but ask the bear, who jumps back in exaggerated surprise. 

 

“Who me?”

 

“Well...yeah. I guess…”

 

For some reason, Monotarou seems to contemplate the question. Himiko doesn’t think it requires that much thought, even for her.

 

“I’m just practicing!” He finally says. It’s a response that makes sense.

 

“You don’t look like you’re very good at it.” Is Himiko’s blunt-but-truthful statement.

 

Monotarou seems to slump forward, looking dejected, or...as dejected as he can for a robotic bear, though any controversial debate on the extent of robotic facial expressions would easily be rebutted by Kiibo. “I know…” He admits. “I’m trying my best.”

 

“Are you trying to hit the tree…?” Himiko glances over at the perfectly unharmed tree. Perhaps the tree will be the true survivor of this game.

 

“Yeah- but I got it on the last try, yknow! But itt didn’t really stick…” 

 

“I saw.” Himiko responds, watching the red bear toddle over to where his shuriken lay limply on the floor. He bends down to collect them, ready for another try. It seems his meagre attempts aren’t about to hold him back from another go.

 

Himiko’s lip curls, because she doesn’t just see a bear before her, but...an opportunity.

 

“Na...Monotarou…”

 

The bear’s ear seems to twitch as he tilts his head. Referring to one of the Monokumarz by name is a rather strange feeling, but Himiko prepares a clear smile as she approaches him.

 

“You dropped one.”

 

“Eh? I did?” He begins to look around his feet and the ground for where his alleged missing shuriken is hiding. “Where…?”

 

“Heheh...hey...look, here it is…”

 

Himiko reaches out to the bear, who watches her intently with his beady eyes. It’s a bit unorthodox, but not too different, as Himiko reaches behind the bear’s ears. As she draws away, she is twirling the star deftly between her fingers.

 

“Naa….found it…”

 

Monotarou’s expression can only be described as shock.

 

“Huuuuuh?!”

 

Himiko revels in those noises from her audiences. She can’t quite stop the smile stretching on her lips as she hands the star back to Monotarou. He gasps, not unlike a small child. 

 

“How did you do that!? How did that get there?!”

 

“Magic.” Himiko responds, simply.

 

Monotarou takes a moment to look up at Himiko with awe.

 

“See, now...gimme, gimme…” Once more, she gestures for the shuriken. Now totally hooked on her act, much to her delight, he hands it over without a word. 

 

She’s showing off by this point, twisting and twirling the star between her fingers as if to test it. Then, with a snap of her fingers, it’s gone. She allows Monotarou to inspect her palm and down her shirt sleeve.

 

“Wh-...haaah?!” To say he is shocked would be a vast understatement.

 

With a smirk, she gestures over to the tree that had previously narrowly missed Monotarou’s attacks. The sharp star is wedged comfortably in the bark, clear as day.

 

Monotarou almost falls over in an attempt to dash over to the tree. He pokes the shuriken as if to test just how real it is. He then gives it a hearty tug, and the star is pulled free. He takes a moment to look between the shuriken, the tree and Himiko, who stands patiently, gauging his reaction with barely contained glee.

 

“Hwaaaah!?”

 

She allows herself a small chuckle. It seems even in a place like this, her skills haven’t grown rusty.

 

“Again, again!!” He demands, thrusting the shuriken into Himiko’s hand. She recoils slightly.

 

“Huh...it takes a lot of work to perform magic y’know…”

 

Monotarou clasps his paws together in a plea for her to show him a few more tricks. Luckily, even she can’t resist such a willing audience.

 

“Well...alright, I think I have enough MP for a few more tricks.”

 

She takes the shuriken once more and flips it around, as if gearing up for her next trick. The suspense it generates is perfect for this, as Monotarou has his gaze firmly fixed on her.

 

She snaps her fingers once more, and in place of the shuriken, is the star pin Monotarou usually wears on his scarf. Monotarou takes a moment to inspect the star, racking his brain as to just where he could’ve seen it, until--

 

“Hoh!!”

 

He looks down, and neatly pinned to his scarf, is the shuriken. 

 

He quickly frees the star and holds it out, before clapping wildly. “Wow!! You have to teach me!!”

 

“H-Huh? Nah...I can’t do that…”

 

He looks momentarily crestfallen. “Whyyy?”

 

“The first rule of being a mage is that you cannot divulge your secret to other people.” She recites firmly, pinning the star badge back onto Monotarou’s scarf. He looks now mildly grumpy by this statement.

 

“Humph…” But it’s clear he’s disappointed. He eyes the pin on his scarf.

 

“Will you at least show me more tricks? Please?”

 

Himiko huffs lowly- she hadn’t expected to have her afternoon walk interrupted by an impromptu magic show, but just this once, she thinks she can deal with it.

 

“Alright...now...watch carefully….”


	2. Blue

It’s grey and rainy outside, but the dome’s protection shields the academy from the rain, though the sound of thousands of raindrops splattering against said dome isn’t unlike that of thunder or possibly a mild earthquake.

 

It’s oddly therapeutic. 

 

Hoshi lazily flips the candy stick between his teeth as he stands by the door, looking out on the greenery around the school. It’s coming up to 6pm and the smell coming from the kitchen suggests Toujou has already begun cooking tonight’s meal.

 

He closes his eyes and for just a few seconds, feels utterly at peace.

 

Until--

 

“Hyah!!”

 

His expression drops into something far less amused in such a short span of time. He steps out from under the porch to inspects where such an unruly cry came from, until he barely spots a glimpse of something small and blue dashing around the corner.

 

Well...it’s not like he has anything else to do.

 

He breaks out into a mild stroll across to where the building’s corner juts out and disappears and when he approaches it, he peers around it in curiosity.

 

“Hm…?”

 

It’s certainly a strange sight- it’s not often he sees one of the Monokumarz on it’s own. Especially not...what was this one’s name again? He doesn’t need to see it to know exactly what it looks like- flashy shoulder pads, ridiculous chest hair and an obnoxious voice, he almost physically cringes.

 

However, the bear is bent over in the far corner...just what is he doing?

 

Hoshi is a master at the silent approach, Monokid doesn’t know he’s there for several seconds, until he catches the sight of him out of the corner of his eye.

 

“Hey!!”

 

Well, at least he has the decency to be surprised.

 

Monokid falls back in a sitting position, but looks less than pleased. “Whaddya do that for, punk?!”

 

Hoshi doesn’t take quite kindly to being called a punk, especially when he thinks Monokid is far more deserving of the name.

 

“What were you doing?” He asks in a rough tone and Monokid seems to falter. It’s likely his bravado is just an act, or at least from what Hoshi has learnt from experience, but he doubts Monokid is nice nonetheless.

 

“Jeez, look what you did!!” Monokid shrugs off his question with an attack. “You scared it away with your ugly mug!”

 

“Scared what away?” Hoshi doesn’t hesitate to press for answers. He doesn’t trust these bears in the slightest, especially when they’re acting suspicious like this, but he wonders just why Monokid is all alone.

 

“The cat! You moron!”

 

A...cat?

 

He hates to say it, but it definitely piqued his interest.

 

“That can’t be right. There aren’t any cats around here.” Hoshi tests, and Monokid huffs, which was to be expected.

 

“Well, yeah! Not anymore since ya scared it away, you bastard!”

 

That is...a fair retort, Hoshi supposes.

 

“Alright, but what I meant is that there aren’t any cats in this...dome. There aren’t any animals around here.” He repeats, feeling rather irked at the run-around.

 

“Yeah, y’know what, that’s what I thought too!” Monokid taps a paw to his chin. Is he being serious? “But I saw it! I’m tellin’ ya! The little bastard took a dump in the gym and ran off!”

 

Hoshi doesn’t feel any way inclined to check the gym for evidence, but he’s also not inclined to take Monokid’s word for it.

 

“Sure he did.” Hoshi finally settles on saying. “Now what were you doing?”

 

Monokid lets out a frustrated roar. “I just told you, you got tennis balls in yer ears or somethin’ ya gremlin?!” Just...where did he get that guitar?

 

Before Hoshi can point out calling him so isn’t a great game plan, Monokid continues. “Listen, I’m tellin’ ya! There’s a cat runnin’ loose around here!”

 

“Alright, so what does that have to do with you?”

 

“What?” Monokid utters a noise of typical confusion and Hoshi shakes his head.

 

“That doesn’t explain what you were doing. You tryna get rid of it?” He hopes that isn’t the case. It would be nice to have a cat around here…

 

“H-Hey! I didn’t say that! I was just...tryna find it is all.”

 

He seems reluctant to answer properly, in a manner Hoshi knows all too well, but he doesn’t want to chalk it up to the fact this bear might actually like cats. Is that even possible? Well, he’d certainly heard they all had a rather horrific reaction to mice…

 

“Alright so…” He can’t believe he’s resorting to this, “...where did it go?”

 

“I dunno, you tell me. You’re the one who scared his ass off.” Monokid retorts unhelpfully, but looks around, before pointing over to where the wall turns off. “Think it scarpered down that way.”

 

The both set off into a brisk walk round the corner, inspecting the land for any signs of the cat. Hoshi is mildly disbelieving to the fact he now appears to be on a cat crusade with a vulgar bear- an enemy, no less, but here we are.

 

“Maybe it went back to the gym to take another shit?” Monokid offers, most unhelpfully. Hoshi refrains from clipping the bear over the ear.

 

“I severely doubt that. Maybe it ran off into the bushes…” Hoshi brushes the comment off once more, strolling off towards the bushes, leaving Monokid to follow.

 

“To take a piss?”

 

“Why are you so fascinating with a cat’s bathroom habits?” It’s not even annoying at this point, it’s just so overly strange. Monokid shrugs, as if he, himself, doesn’t find the comments in any way odd. Is this normal behaviour for him? If so, Hoshi almost pities the other Monokumarz.

 

“What can I say- bears and cats? We’re totally alike!”

 

Cats and bears are not alike and Hoshi is painfully aware of this fact.

 

“The more you keep running your mouth, the further the cat is going to run.” Hoshi warns, and Monokid begrudgingly shuts his mouth. The continue to trudge through the bushes, stepping over the loose foliage and rocks, until--

 

“Ah.” 

 

The candy stick almost falls from Hoshi’s lips in surprise. He’s quick to clamp a hand over Monokid’s snout to prevent him from talking as, over beside the next bush, is a tabby cat, daintily licking its paws.

 

Once it’s clear Monokid is going to keep quiet, he withdraws his hand and begins his slow approach towards the cat. He’s always been good with animals, understanding their silent needs and behaviours.

 

He crouches a short ways away from the cat, reaching out his hand for the cat to inspect, that is, if it wants to.

 

The cat, now aware of the presence of a short human and and even shorter bear, eyes them both with interest. It gets up onto it’s four legs and saunters over, brushing it’s nose across Hoshi’s hand.

 

Hoshi silently revels in the touch of the cat, having quietly wished for some sort of animal contact since he woke up in the confines of the dome. To him, animals have a soothing vibe about them, especially cats. Maybe some kind of therapy animal is what he really needs. He wouldn’t say no to that.

 

The cat rolls around onto it’s back as Hoshi gently ruffles the cat’s chest fur and up under it’s chin. Monokid watches silently, but it’s hard to gauge his blank reaction.

 

After a while, Monokid slowly reaches out a paw and gently pats the cat’s fur. The cat stares warily at the strange blue bear attempting to pet him, but it seems that affection is affection, and the cat goes back to proudly receiving so.

 

Hoshi watches Monokid pet the cat- they both do- and neither of them question just how the little guy managed to find his way into this place. Hoshi wishes he knew how he’d gotten himself here too, but he finds the times like these to bring short-lived meaning to his life.

 

“See?” Monokid begins, but now much quieter and in a tone Hoshi hasn’t heard before. “I toldja there was a cat here.”

 

Hoshi smirks. “Mm. Guess you were right.”

 

“Damn right.”


	3. Yellow

The study lab of the Ultimate Artist is silent save for the noises of a chisel on a woodblock and the occasional off-tune hum.

 

With a hearty whack of a hammer, Angie’s chisel is knocked deep into the wood, with not even so much as a splinter. Her hands are far more callused than one would expect, though it’s no surprise considering the amount of time and effort that is put into her art.

 

Angie would much prefer some light music to play while she works, but Iruma refuses to give up ownership of the only working radio in the school, so she has to make do.

 

The statue-to-be seems to be shaping up quite nicely- just a simple recreation of a statue of deity from her home island. It’s a nice little touch of home in a drab school.

 

Though while Angie works as hard as she does, her obliviousness in regards to her surroundings is heightened massively. Simply speaking, she does not notice the odd, bear-shaped presence lingering by the door, watching her.

 

It’s only when she sits back for a short break, does she become conscious of her peripheral vision and notice the bear.

 

Oh...it’s that one. What was his name again? He seemed like kind of a jerk, to Angie.

 

Angie, however, is never one to back down from a friendly conversation and a potential conversion. She waves.

 

“Hello!” She greets, sweetly, as she always does.

 

The bear, who she now remembers to be Monosuke, visibly flinches and shrinks further back behind the door. She wonders why he’s all alone, and watching her, no less.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

Monosuke seems to straighten up with a huff, he seems rather haughty and rude, but in all fairness, the rest of the Monokumarz seem to give off that vibe too.

 

“It’s...none of your business!” He falters at first, most likely at having been noticed, but his voice regains its pompous tone.

 

“Really? Angie thinks it might be her business, since you’ve been watching her.”

 

Monosuke shuffles, fiddling with- what is that, some kind of abacus? 

 

Angie thinks to herself for a moment.

 

“Do you need some paint?” 

 

“No!” Monosuke spits in response, as if the very notion of the idea was idiotic. Angie shrugs lamely. Why else come to an art lab unless you needed paint, she wonders.

 

It’s at this point, when Monosuke strides in, or as much as he can without looking like a toddler. He fiddles with his glasses, eyeing a fairly decent-sized statue in the far corner, made out of wax. 

 

“Seems like it would fetch for a decent price…” He mutters, piquing Angie’s interest.

 

“Excuse me?” She tilts her head, letting her bunches flop to one-side like a rabbit’s ears. Monosuke can’t help but notice it makes her look so dopey, but he knows better than that. Angie is most certainly a force to be reckoned with.

 

“Nothing, nothing.” He dismisses, with a wave of his paw. “Just...doing a routine check-up.”

 

“A routine check-up…” Angie ponders the statement, “Did you want to see some of my art?”

 

Monosuke seems to have a permanently grumpy look around him, even though his facial expressions are limited. “Not exactly…” He admits, looking more shifty than Angie would like.

 

“Hmm…” She hums, setting down the chisel and stretching her cramped fingers. “Then…” Her facial expression seems to brighten and darken at the exact same time, “...did you want to talk about God?”

 

Monosuke sputters suddenly, knowing full well what this would entail. “N-No, no, I’m...fine really. I just wanted to see the art. That’s it.”

 

“Oh, well why didn’t you say so!” Angie beams, but to Monosuke, it seems more like a threat than anything else. She is truly a force to be reckoned with, he thinks.

 

“What were you saying about the statue over there?” Angie stretches out her legs, making a lazy effort to half-crawl closer towards it. Monosuke’s mind seems to switch back to business mode.

 

“Just that it would fetch a high price…” He repeats, without really thinking about it. He neglects to mention that the school’s budget is steadily decreasing, mostly due to his dear father’s impulsive behaviours.

 

He neglects to mention that too.

 

But with his siblings all gallivanting off watching magic and chasing cats, it’s really up to him to keep the place from falling down. He stresses about just how much money those Exisals use up, but he could never deny how much fun they are to use. Perhaps the Exisals could be filed under ‘necessity’.

 

“No can do! Angie’s art is for God only! After all, it’s God who guides Angie’s hand!”

 

Ah yes...there was that too. Monosuke wasn’t programmed for religion, but he fears Angie enough not to make a jab at it.

 

“Well….what does God want?” He decides to try a new angle, perhaps he can manipulate ‘God’s Will’ the way humans seem to be so fond of doing. 

 

Angie beams. “So you did want to talk about God!!”

 

Monosuke isn’t sure what to say. He settles for a simple “Whatever.”

 

“Well, that’s easy! We obey God’s will, pray to him and make sacrifices-” Her eyes gleam following that statement in a way Monosuke can only describe as utterly alarming, “- and generally go about our lives being good people! That way, when we die, we can all join God in the afterlife!”

 

Hm...now there was a point.

 

“So...it would be correct to say God wants us all to help each other and get along.” It sounded far too much like Monodam’s ideals for him, but he shook it off. Angie paused, before nodding enthusiastically. “That’s a part of it!”

 

“Well...you want to help your fellow classmates, right? Save them all from eternal hellfire and all that?”

 

“Angie’s been doing her best!” 

 

Monosuke taps his foot. “Well, that’s lovely.” He dismisses. “But there’s a big, big problem here that could potentially involve your classmates lives being at risk.” Not that he gave a damn, but where’s the fun in the students dying of starvation just because their budget was being flushed down the drain?

 

“Oh? What’s that?” Angie now seems hooked, but Monosuke isn’t sure for how long.

 

“Well, y’see, we’re running out of money. And fast.” He admits. “We’ve been spending a lot of money on...other essentials...” Like Exisals, “...and we’re slowly running out of money for other things!”

 

“Like what?” Angie looks fairly suspicious.

 

“Uh, y’know, less important things like food and supplies. I wouldn’t bother to waste money on that, but I guess for the sake of you and your classmates, we kind of need to.”

 

“Angie thinks she knows where this is going.”

 

“So you aren’t an airhead after all. Simply put, we need a bit of a financial boost. Ergo…” He gestures loosely to the statue. Angie crosses her arms.

 

“Angie already said, these statues are all God’s work. You can’t sell them.”

 

Monosuke refrains from sighing out of exasperation. Patience is in no way a part of his programming. “Alright, but it’s God’s will to- uh- look after your fellow humans and all that, right?”

 

“Right…”

 

“And without food and other human essentials, they’d all die. They’d...all die without being saved!”

 

“Oh!” That definitely seemed to get Angie’s attention. Monosuke pushes his glasses up his snout a bit. “Exactly. You can’t let them die without being saved, but without the money, we won’t be able to claw our way back to financial stability.”

 

“Angie sees…”

 

“So if you could bang out a few good quality statues to flog off, we’d be in business, yeah?”

 

Angie still looks off-put by the proposal. “And this is all so Angie can save them from God’s wrath, yeah?”

 

“Yeah, yeah. It’s God’s will ‘n’ all that crap…”

 

Angie brightens once more.

 

“Just checking! God’s taking a nap right now, so Angie can’t ask!”

 

Monosuke is momentarily frozen out of pure confusion of the statement that left Angie’s lips. Can God’s take naps…? Is that a thing? Ah, whatever. 

 

“Right, right. It’s just so we can get back into the swing of things, yeah? Then after that, things will go back to normal.”

 

Though knowing his father, said money will be spent frivolously on execution preparations, but he can’t fault him. Father knows best, after all. 

 

Angie now looks rather pleased at the opportunity to convert her fellow classmates, as she returns to working on the statue. She takes up the chisel once more, and continues but now with a bit more vigor. Monosuke watches her work for a while after, with curiosity.

 

Well, whatever. It pays well, he supposes.


	4. Pink

Stupid, dumbass Ouma with his stupid, dumbass ideas-- Miu is certain she is going to kill him this time around. No doubts about it.

 

She’d stormed the whole length of the school twice looked for the grape-haired boy after he’d ran in, nabbed an invention and dashed off with nothing but a “Borrowing this!”

 

To say Miu is livid would be an extreme understatement.

 

The stolen invention in question was a kind of homemade tazer she’d created, probably for the use of attacking Ouma with, but now that it’d gone walkabout, and with Ouma no less, Miu is...how would you say…

 

...completely and utterly fucking enraged.

 

And now, the effects of seeing red for so long has finally taken it’s toll, as Miu flops down on the grass, letting out a much-needed sigh.

 

“Fuckin’...fuckin’...” Unable to form a coherently scathing insult, she settles for a loud whine. 

 

No matter what she did, Ouma always found a way to interfere but there wasn’t much she could do. Threatening him with violence would have Akamatsu in her left ear, Toujou in her right and Saihara up her ass telling her not to, while Ouma stood a few feet away with his normal shit-eating grin.

 

With a hearty groan, Miu takes out her frustrations on the grass beneath her fingers- pulling it up in hefty clumps and throwing it out onto the path. Stupid grass, stupid dirt and stupid Ouma. 

 

“U-Umm….”

 

Miu doesn’t lift her head, she ignores the grab for her attention and continues to massacre the grass.

 

“Excuse me!”

 

She sighs, then she stops, and then she lifts her head a fraction to glare at whoever dares to interrupt her lament.

 

Her mood is immediately worsened the moment she sets eyes on the pink bear.

 

“The fuck do you want? Get outta here.” She half-hearted tosses a clump of grass in Monofunny’s direction. The feminine bear takes a step back with a rather nervous expression.

 

“Can you...not pull up the grass please?”

 

Miu rolls her eyes.

 

“Can you...I dunno...get the fuck outta here?”

 

She strains her ears to hear the telltale noises of Monofunny walking away, but is then promptly disappointed as Monofunny doesn’t seem to move.

 

“Pulling up the grass like that and throwing it around classes as vandalism of school property. It’s punishable by death.” Monofunny says, pointedly, but her tone of voice can hardly be considered intimidating.

 

“Bite me.”

 

“Hmph! If you keep being mean like that, I’ll have to get my Exisal on you!”

 

“Those wimpy pieces of shit? Man, I could take one of those fuckers apart blindfolded. You’ve got all the weak spots of the machinery in the open- it’s a scrappy job done by a virgin amateur!”

 

“I mean it!”

 

Monofunny’s persistance isn’t so much intimidating as utterly annoying, and Miu is forced to comply due to total emotional exhaustion. 

 

“Okay, but what’s with the whole run-around. Why not just ruck up in one of your metal bastards and do me in if it mattered so much?”

 

Monofunny doesn’t exactly respond, but she plops down on the grass in a toddler-like fashion. Miu raises a thinly plucked eyebrow.

 

“Well, us girls should stick together sometimes!” Monofunny finally responds, twiddling with a sunflower, staring off vacantly into the distance. Miu cocks her head, but ignores it.

 

“So...what’s with the bra, huh? You hidin’ some sweet bear titties behind it?”

 

Monofunny sputters, dropping the sunflower, “No way! There’s no such thing!”

 

Miu lets out a bark of laughter and Monofunny murmurs something about being ‘lewd’.

 

“A’ight, a’ight, but c’mon, what’s the deal?” She questions, with a lazy grin. Monofunny shuffles. “There is no deal! It’s just a bit of modesty is all. I have a reputation to keep, after all. Isn’t it cute?”

 

She lifts her arms up as if to gesture how cute the bra is and Miu has to admit, it isn’t a bad piece of fashion. “Not bad, not bad, if you got a spare one, hook me up! I think I’d look hot as hell in it!” She winks.

 

“Hey! You’re not here to look hot!”

 

“I know, but a girl’s gotta look good sometimes! I mean...lookin’ good makes ya feel good, yeah?” Miu sits up, leaning back on her hands. Monofunny contemplates this statement, nodding rather seriously. “I think you’re right…”

 

“Hell yeah I’m right! Robot or not- if you got it, flaunt it!” 

 

This isn’t the first time Miu has shared a laugh with a sentient robot.

 

“You seem to have a lot of self-confidence…” Monofunny points out, “...but it seems to disappear the moment something bad happens.”

 

Miu at least has the decency to look somewhat embarrassed by this observation.

 

“Yeah, well…” She starts, without an end in mind- it’s an empty protest. “You’re not the one trapped here with death fuckin’ lurkin’ at every goddamn corner, are ya?”

 

Monofunny isn’t entirely sure how to approach that accusation. Eventually, she settles on saying, “Well, dealing with my brothers can be dangerous…”

 

“Your brothers sound like a fuckin’ riot!”

 

“Well, that’s one way to put it…”

 

An oddly comfortable silence drifts across them both, as they look up at the blue sky, past the layers of the dome.

 

“Do you have siblings?” Monofunny asks, innocently. Miu shrugs with disinterest, “Nah, it’s just me.”

 

Monofunny ponders the answer. Miu certainly has the airs of a spoilt only child, but also seems to possess the same kind of social behaviours as one. She clearly can’t stand up for herself against a group -or anybody else for that matter- and often goes off by herself.

 

Monofunny wonders what that must be like.

 

“Does it get lonely? Not have any siblings…?”

 

Miu doesn’t respond immediately. Her eyes are partially shielded by some unruly locks of blonde hair. “Doesn’t really matter...it’s not like I got anythin’ to compare it to.”

 

“That’s...sad.”

 

“Not really. I probably wouldn’t get along with them anyway.” Miu shrugs with indifference, because what she says is true, but Monofunny has to wonder if perhaps her attitude would be different if she had siblings.

 

“You seem to prefer being alone.” Monofunny states, having had to keep a close eye on all of the students during their time here. Miu quirks a brow, but cannot disagree.

 

“I guess? I dunno...those dipshits ain’t worth my time.” She sighs with far too much self-importance than is appropriate. Monofunny absentmindedly pats the grass beside her.

 

“But you’re all Ultimates...aren’t you supposed to all be equal?”

 

Miu lets out a lazy laugh. “Nah, nah, that ain’t how the world works, sweetheart.” She waves a hand dismissively. “Don’t think too hard about it, you’ll fry your circuits.”

 

“Hey! I’m not mentally incompetent if that’s your jab!”

 

“Not like your brothers?”

 

Miu looks up at her with a telltale grin, that Monofunny can’t refute as she supposes the statement is true, to a degree. Instead, she giggles in a typically girlish manner.

 

“Not gonna lie, your brothers are total idiots, but you...you don’t seem that bad to me.” Miu nudges her, knowing full well that Monofunny is on the enemy team, programmed to be ready to kill her at a moments notice, but this is the first contact with a female she’s had that hasn’t left a bad taste in her mouth.

 

Having better relationships with robots than humans is something Miu isn’t remotely surprised by, but she wonders if Monofunny might be right.

 

Maybe girls should stick together, once in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo if you like my writing n wanna do me a solid- check out WDS n give it a comment or two~


End file.
